A multi-disciplinary program aimed at improving our understanding of ischemic heart disease and increasing the effectiveness of treatment. The program involves the combined efforts of cardiologists, cardiac surgeons, anesthetists, physiologists, biochemists and immunologists, working in a closely coordinated and cooperative program. The joint efforts of these investigators are directed at an eventual application of their findings to clinical problems. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFEREFCE: Hardin, J., Cronlund, M., Haber, E., and Bloch, K.: Correlation of fibrinopeptide A levels with clinical and laboratory parameters of disease activity in systemic lupus erythematosus. Arthritis and Rheumatism 18:404, 1975 (Abstract).